Audrey Montgomery
Audrey Delia Montgomery Rivera, '''later Audrey Delia Velásquez Montgomery''', is a Class of 2020 student at Bay View High. She is a kind-hearted, caring, and manipulative girl who appears in Bay View and its spin-offs. She is the daughter of Roman and Tess Montgomery and is half Peruvian (on mother’s side). Audrey attends school at Bay View High and later goes to The Los Angeles Academy of the Arts (L Triple-A) in book four. She is friends with many of Bay View’s residents and tries to get along with other despite her talking about some of them when they aren’t around. She later marries Ethan Velásquez and had three children. Personality Audrey is a very outgoing singer/songwriter who hails from Bay View, Georgia. She has a very supportive, very loving family that help her feel confident in pursuing her dreams. Due to this, Audrey is determined to do so and is stubborn when obstacles get in the way. This has caused her to want things to always go her way, most times through manipulation, and to lash out when they don’t. Despite this, Audrey is a kind soul. Whenever she sees a person sad, she wants to help them feel better as soon as they can. Audrey is fun loving and enjoys the company of other people. She tends to stand up for what she believes in and is not afraid to do so. Audrey can also be a bit of a gossip, and this leads to her eavesdropping now and then. She can also be quite oblivious at times. Background Early Life Audrey Delia Montgomery Rivera was born to Roman Steve Montgomery and Teresa ‘Tess’ Aracely Montgomery Rivera. She is Roman and Tess’s first daughter and second child. As a baby, Roman and Tess would dress Audrey up in outfits and costumes which help father her love for clothes. Her first friend ever was Emma Sanchez, since at the time Roman and Tess were friends with Emma’s parents and the two grew up as babies together. Her second friend ever was Ethan as they met in daycare and he was the first kid to approach her and make her feel safe in the new setting which leads to them becoming best friends. Once Audrey started school, she met William Jackson-Martinez, Stevie Jackson-Martinez, and Gia Rodriguez and all began to hang out together throughout elementary school. Growing up, the kids would go to the park together every weekend and would occasionally go to the community pool together. When Audrey turned 8, she got her beloved French bulldog, Bubba. She would sing to Bubba, and he would relax her on bad days. The family was more united when Bubba entered the picture, and her friends equally loved Bubba. Although Audrey did have many friends growing up, she did have problems with people. Audrey didn’t get along with Jazz Folami. Jazz would criticize her for being too girly and for ‘acting like she’s all that.’ This caused a rift between her and Keanna at one point since she found Jazz cool. Right before they all started third grade, Audrey’s father was offered the job as the wrestling coach to Maple Hills University in Los Angeles, California and that the family would be moving. In her last few minutes in Bay View, Ethan gave her the parting gift of a rose gold locket with a picture of all their friends. Life in California When Audrey moved to Los Angeles, the Montgomery’s lived with Roman’s sister, Meghan Bentley and her family. Audrey would spend time with her cousin Jackie Bentley when she was home, and Jackie would occasionally take her to the mall. Once she enrolled in school, Audrey made two new friends, twins Natalie and Nathan McCarthy. The three would hang out all the time, and they helped her feel comfortable in the city after the move. At this time Audrey also met her brother’s new best friend, Jace Bennett. Audrey began to develop a crush on him because of his rebellious spirit. Her crush only progressed through the years and eventually right before Audrey turned 12, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was happy until her parents announced they were moving to Malibu to get out of the city (but the real reason was to get Aaron away from Jace) right before she started middle school. In Malibu, Audrey would go to the beach and watch the waves as she was relatively lonely. She was at the beach one day when she saw Jace wandering around, and when she asked why he was in Malibu, he said he is staying with relatives while his parents are on a business trip, which is later revealed as a lie. Jace tries to win over Roman and Tess to let him not only hang out with Aaron but date Audrey, and it eventually works. While in middle school, she only had Aaron and Jace, but since they were eighth grade and she was in seventh, she was back to being lonely. She was at the beach again when she met Sagnika “Sage” Nanda. Audrey and Sage would hang out all the time, and she helped Audrey no longer feel as lonely as she once was. She would go to the mall with her and the two both dyed their hair together (Sage dyed her hair dirty blonde, and Audrey dyed her hair burgundy red). Sage gave Audrey the confidence she had forgotten and Audrey began to return to herself and began to change her outward appearance by straightening her hair and wearing contacts instead of her glasses. Sage introduced Audrey to drinking and drugs which Audrey initially refused, but not wanting to lose the only friend she had, gave in and tried it leading to Audrey’s alcohol abuse. The two would go out every Friday and drink at the beach, even when Audrey was reluctant. It wasn’t until the summer before freshman year that Audrey had to go to rehab. While she was there, she realized what a bad influence Sage was. Once she started school, she attempted to give Sage a second chance which ultimately failed when she took her and Jace to a party drugged them and intended to have a threesome with her and Jace. Luckily Aaron was at the party as well and stopped Sage before anything happened. Audrey began to distance herself from her former friend and went to the beach to be alone and decompress. While she was there, she would write some music and started to keep a journal of songs. The more she went to the beach, the more she would write in the journal but at the same time, she would miss Bay View, and her old friends were always on her mind. Right before Audrey’s sophomore year of high school, Roman decided to quit his job and move his family back to Bay View. This brought joy to Audrey and her siblings until she realized that meant they would have to say goodbye to Jace. Audrey and Aaron were going to tell Jace about their moving when they had discovered that Jace has been living in Malibu by himself in an abandoned house living off of fast food after his mother decided to run off with a random man she met at a bar. Aaron had told their parents and feeling bad for him; they offered to take him with them. He said yes, and the Montgomery’s took Jace with them back to Bay View to Audrey’s delight. Bay View Book One Once back in Bay View, the Montgomery family was surprised by their longtime friends after Meghan, who decided to move back a year prior, told them of their return. Audrey sees all of her friends again and notices two familiar faces she had last seen in Los Angeles, Natalie, and Nathan. Their family moved from Los Angeles before the twins started high school to get away from the fast pace life. While catching up, she bumps into Ethan and is excited to catch up with him and the others. While she was gone, Ricci Inns had set up one of their hotels in the town along with bringing the Ricci family, which includes Jenny Ricci. When Audrey first met Jenny, the twins are the first to warn her that Jenny was bad news, but she ignored them. Jace begins to act distant towards her and walks out of a party she had asked him to attend. It is revealed that he has been cheating on her with Jenny since she wanted to show Audrey who was in control. Audrey eventually learns of Jenny’s true nature when she catches her with Jace in her car. She learns that Jenny doesn’t like her one bit and will be doing anything she can to bother her. She leaves not only with a new hatred towards Jenny but dumps Jace right there. After her sixteenth birthday party, Ethan told her he had feelings for her since they were kids and wants to be with her. Unfortunately, Audrey didn’t know how to react and ran into her home. She spent time thinking about how she felt about him, and eventually, the two get together. At the same time, Audrey was very oblivious to her brother and one of her best friends dating. When she found out, it took her a bit of time to cope, but she ended up supporting them with all her heart. One day her Aunt Meghan took her and Aaron to a nightclub she was endorsing in and bumped into both Jace and Jenny. Right before she could leave, the two apologize to her for what they did to her, and she reluctantly forgives them. Eventually, she becomes good friends with Jace and on good terms with Jenny. Audrey eventually begins to go through a rough patch in her relationship with Ethan as he started to hang out with Stevie more and more to her dislike. She begins to seek comfort from Nathan which leads to her developing feelings for him. One day, Ethan and Audrey start to argue over them hanging out with others the other is jealous of, and she storms out. This leads to her beginning to cheat on him with Nathan. The next day, the two reconciled and she began to felt guilty and try to make it up to him however she didn’t feel guilty enough to stop seeing Nathan. F.r.i.e.n.d.s (Bay View AU) After breaking up with Jace and moving back to Bay View, Audrey (24 turning 25) moves in with one of her best friends, Emma. The two share an apartment and live in the same building as her brother Aaron. Unannounced to her, her high school ex-boyfriend, Ethan is also living in the building and is Aaron's roommate. Appearance Audrey was born with brown curly hair, green eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. Growing up, she had to wear glasses and tend to wore skirts and dresses until she was ten. During her tween years she got contacts and wore more jeans, shorts, capris, t-shirts, and tank tops along with her always wearing her rose gold heart locket. Audrey also dyed her hair burgundy and began to straighten it when she was thirteen. At this time, she would only wear her glasses when she ran out of contacts or was lounging around. In the Bay View series, Audrey has a basic outfit for each book. So far, there are three confirmed outfits for this book series. In book one, her sophomore year, she typically wears a yellow tube top, high waisted rip jeans, yellow vans, and her rose gold locket. In book two, she usually wears an off the shoulder amber yellow crop top; dark wash ripped jeans, yellow vans, her locket, hoop earrings, and a gold watch. However, after breaking up with Ethan, she decided to stop wearing the locket. In book three after returning from rehab, Audrey was seen with short brown curly hair wearing a yellow cropped sweatshirt, light wash jeans, and Timberland boots. However, in the spin-off stories Bay View Short Stories, and My Best Mistake(s), Audrey wears an array of similar outfits. In F.r.i.e.n.d.s (Bay View AU), Audrey has long burgundy red hair and wears more graphic tees and sweaters along with retro and modern clothes. Relationships Ethan Velásquez Audrey and Ethan first met in at daycare. Audrey was too afraid to approach anyone, so she sat alone playing with a teddy bear in the corner. Ethan approached her and played along side her, causing her to be startled at first, but after he smiled at her, she accepted his invitation for friendship. The two had become best friends since. They would hang out often and call each other every night. When second grade came around Ethan began to have feelings for Audrey. The two went to the carnival with their family, and he won a stuffed bear, that he gave to her, and to thank him, she kissed his cheek which only increased his feelings. When she moved to California, he was devastated. He wouldn’t leave his room all summer long. Audrey and Ethan tried to keep in touch but when she moved to Malibu, their number changed and they lost all connection with each other. When her Aunt told everyone in Bay View that she was returning, his heart filled with joy but sunk back down just as fast when he found out she was dating Jace. When they broke up, Ethan was there to comfort her, and Audrey began to feel a little differently towards him. He eventually told her how he felt, but she had panicked and walked away not wanting to get hurt again. Afterward, she realized she did want to be with him and told him. He initially accepted, and the two began to date. The two were madly in love and would spend a lot of time together. However, the relationship became sour quickly when Audrey’s insecurities about her past relationships began to affect her current one. She would get suspicious of Ethan straying when his attention wasn’t entirely on her, but when he did give all his attention to her, she would be too preoccupied to show affection causing him to feel irrelevant. After fighting about Audrey spending all her time with Jace and Nathan and Ethan spending his time with Stevie, she went to the twins’ home, got drunk and had a one night stand with Nathan. Audrey decided to continue doing this, and after Stevie finds out, she tells Ethan causing the two to break up. They didn't get back together until the middle of their senior year after realizing that they still loved each other. They break up again after graduation when Audrey decided to move back to Los Angeles. Ethan decides to follow her to Los Angeles since he didn’t want to lose her again only to find out that she is now dating Jace. A week before Christmas, Audrey reveals to Ethan that she had broken up with Jace because she still loved him and the two get back together. After they both finish college, they get engaged and have three kids, Marissa Velásquez, Cecilia Velásquez, and Anthony Velásquez. Jace Bennett When her family moved to Los Angeles, Audrey met Aaron's new friend, Jace Bennett, and automatically had a crush on him. She was attracted to his rebellious soul and would continuously tag along with him and Aaron’s band. When Audrey was 11 turning 12, and he was 12 turning 13. The two had a loving relationship at first, but Jace became more distant and selfish not to mention he had a very short temper when he felt bothered by Audrey. The only reason Jace dated her was that he enjoyed the idea of corrupting an innocent, naive soul like Audrey. The two finally called it quits when Audrey caught Jace cheating on her with Jenny Ricci during the beginning of her sophomore year and his junior year. Audrey and Jace hated each other for months after the break-up and avoided each other as much as possible. However after Jace randomly ran into his estranged mother, Payton Bennett, at a bar and argued with her, he realized he needed to change before he messed up his own life. The two ran into one another at a nightclub and Audrey tried to walk out, until Jace apologized for everything he put her through and hope to make amends. Though Audrey was reluctant that Jace did change, the two did reconcile and became friends. The two got back together in the summer before her freshman year of college and his sophomore year of college after the two realize they still had some lingering feelings for one another. The two breakup during their winter break after realizing that they were meant to be with different people however they both agreed to stay friends. Jenny Ricci Audrey and Jenny first met when Jenny introduced herself and her best friends Cassidy Smith and Cathy Brookes. At the time, Jenny thought she hated Audrey for taking away her spotlight and did whatever in her power to make her feel miserable. However, after coming out as lesbian, she realizes that she had feelings for Audrey and didn't know how to deal with them, so she tried to get her attention by stealing her boyfriend and her spotlight. After hearing this, Audrey forgives Jenny, and the two leave it on good terms. Audrey begins to become better friends with Jenny, who still had some lingering feelings for her even while dating Cassidy. However, after getting drunk and telling Jenny she loves her, Jenny tells her she will leave Cassidy for her and attempts to kiss her. This leads to Audrey calling her a dyke and telling her that she would never date Jenny even if she were a lesbian, this causes her to be publicly humiliated, and Jenny ends their friendship. They finally reconcile after Audrey’s return from rehab. Nathan McCarthy Audrey and Nathan McCarthy first met back in Los Angeles. Though he would never admit it, he had a massive crush on her and would always flirt with her which she thought was for fun and would shake off. They became super close since he was one of Audrey’s first friends in California. When she began to date Jace, he became a bit distant and jealous but tried his best not to show it, and when she moved to Malibu, they lost contact with her, and he blamed it on Jace since her parents wanted to get away from him. Once back in Bay View, she and Nathan became close with one another again and continuously hang out along with Natalie. While volunteering to clean the park, Nathan realizes his feelings for Audrey never really died, and Audrey begins to fall for him even though she was with Ethan. When Audrey and Ethan get into a fight, she goes to his house to seek comfort from him and his sister. They invite Jace over and begin to play drinking games and truth or dare which lead to Audrey and Nathan to have a one-night stand. The next day, she tells Nathan she has feelings for him but also still has some feelings for Ethan and wants to keep what they have a secret for now. Though he felt wrong about what was happening, he agreed to keep their relationship a secret. However, right before Audrey and Ethan’s one year anniversary, Stevie, who found out about the affair during a Halloween party, told Ethan about what happened. Once Audrey is dumped by Ethan, she goes public about her relationship with Nathan to his dismay. Audrey can’t handle the negative attention that has been surrounding her about her relationship with Nathan and began to drink more and more often. Nathan sees this and decides to he wants to break up because she needs a friend more than a boyfriend. She rejected his offer and pushed him away. After coming home from rehab, she apologizes to Nathan for everything she did and said and that he was right. He accepts her apology, and the two remain good friends. Sebastian Bauer Audrey and Sebastian first met in second grade when he pulled on her hair. During their junior year, she and Sebastian begin to hang out more and more which helps her out of her funk and starts to drink less. Sebastian admits he had feelings for her back then and likes her now as well. Unfortunately for him, she didn’t feel the same, and he was okay with it. However every time after that, they would hang out, and he’d become more push about his feelings for her, even though she would reject him over and over again. Eventually, she had enough and lashed out at him and embarrassed him in front of an audience. She tried to apologize about embarrassing him and told him she was just mad, but he didn’t accept her apology. This ended his feelings for her and their friendship which had her fall back on her drunk destructive path. Eventually, Sebastian ran into Audrey on the Campus of The Los Angeles Academy of the Arts. The two share a coffee and agree to be friends again. Trivia * She is half Peruvian (mother's side) and half Caucasian (father's side). * She is Catholic. * She can speak English, Spanish, and French but speaks mainly English. * She began to drink after meeting Sage and become an alcoholic because of her constant pressure and power on Audrey. She goes to rehab for the first time in the summer of 2016. She goes back in the summer of 2019 after falling back into old habits. * She enjoys photography in her free time and takes pictures of nature with her Instax mini 8. * Audrey has a horrible fear of heights after an incident when she was little where she was dared to jump from her roof into a pool and ended up trapped on the roof out of fear. * Her favorite color is amber/ yellow. * Her preferred genres of music to listen and perform to are Pop, Dance/ Electronica, and Alternative/ Indie. * She is a complete daddy's girl. * Audrey was inspired by Lowkeii Nini herself. ** The two share similar personalities, birthdays, interests, styles, and music. * Audrey is the first character Lowkeii Nini had ever created. ** She was created back in the autumn of 2014. ** She originally had black wavy long hair and wore all burgundy. ** She then had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. * Audrey enjoys shopping with Keanna. * Audrey talks chisme with Aaron. * Her favorite food is Papa a la Huancaína. * She is a nail-biter. * She can remember little useless facts, but she continually forgets peoples age, even her own. * She can play the piano and guitar. Category:Female Category:Montgomery Family Category:FBV: Main Cast Category:Velásquez Family Category:BV: Main Cast